Severus Snape Seduction
by slightlyanonymous
Summary: What do two teenagers, a swimming pool, and an empty house all have in common? A plan for seduction.
1. Chapter 1

Severus sat on the bed in the middle of the room, looking at his surroundings. It was the first time he had ever been in Lily Evans' room. It was painted a soft pink color and had white wood floors. Her four poster bed had a mesh canopy with little pink, brown and white butterflies stuck to it. Her desk in front of the window had quills, inkwells, and parchment on it for writing letters to her friends.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was sitting in the bedroom that belonged to his best friend, the greatest person he knew, and, more importantly, the love of his life. It also didn't help that his teenage hormones were going on a rampage.

Lily's bathroom door opened, and she smiled at Severus, walking towards him. Severus nervously returned the smile and played with the ends of his hair, watching Lily glide through her room. She went to her desk to put the cap on the inkwell she was using before Severus had arrived at her home. She looked out the window and visibly perked up. Severus steeled himself for what was coming. Lily always came up with random ideas to keep boredom away, some of them a bit on the insane side.

"Sev, what do you say to going swimming?" Lily asked, turning towards him.

"Swimming? Where?" Severus had memories of swimming in the lake by his house, but he had always hated it because of the creatures. His Muggle father had purposefully told Severus of fish forty feet long that drug you down to the bottom of the lake to drown you just to scare him.

"Our swimming pool, of course! I can't believe I never invited you to swim before." Lily explained, running to her dresser and opening a drawer.

"What's a swimming pool? Besides, I didn't bring my swimwear." Severus said nervously. Even if he did have a Muggle father, he was still raised by a pure-blood mother and didn't know much about Muggle customs or contraptions.

"Oh, Sev, it's like a big hole in the ground filled with water. It's kind of like a lake only the water is clean and clear and there are no animals in it. It's really fun! Trust me." Lily jumped on the bed next to Severus. He knew he was going to agree to swimming, but wanted to play with Lily for a moment.

"Oh, Lils, I don't know. Sounds boring." he sighed. Lily grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down to lie on the bed. His heart leapt at the motion and seeing Lily's face over his, long red-brown hair tumbling around him.

"Come on, Severus! It's not boring, I promise!" Lily pouted. Severus tried to hold on to his emotionless mask, but felt the corners of his mouth slipping up. Lily knew she won, and dipped down to kiss him on the cheek. Severus grinned wider.

Lily jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom with a piece of dark purple cloth clutched in her hand. With a wink at Severus, she slammed the door closed.

"There's still the problem of what I'm going to wear!" he yelled. Hearing Lily laugh through the door, Severus smiled and wrung his hands.

"I'm sure you can transfigure some shorts. You're a very bright wizard, you know." Severus blushed at the voice from the bathroom.

"You're much better at Transfiguration and you know it." Severus replied as the door opened.

"Does this look okay? I think I grew a lot since last summer, but it still fits me for the most part."

Severus' mouth dried at the sight of Lily in the one-piece purple bathing suit. She _had_ grown…a lot. Her long, pale legs stemmed from her wide hips, which stretched the fabric of the bathing suit tight over her body, slimming to her waist just to swell back out at her breasts. Lily had always dressed modest, but this bathing suit was far from it, even if it was just a regular bathing suit. The cleavage shown was enough to make a man's eyes widen with lust, let alone a teenage boy. Severus' eyes were the last thing to worry about when it comes to growing in size.

"Well, is it okay?" Lily asked in a small voice, bringing him out of his distracted state. He looked at her face and she was blushing.

"Yes!" Severus said, almost too quickly. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat for another try. "Yes, you look lovely."

"Then, let's find something for you to wear." She got her wand from the desk. Severus stood and looked at her wearily.

"Nothing embarrassing, okay?" he muttered. Lily rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at his trousers. He almost wanted to shield his private parts.

Lily mumbled a spell and Severus clenched his eyes shut. A strange vibration in his pants made him shiver and he felt cool air on his legs. Opening his eyes, he saw Lily smile in triumph and looked down to see dark blue swim trunks ending right at his knees.

"Thanks, Lils." he said, looking up to see Lily blushing again.

"No problem. Now, let's go!" she put her wand back on the desk and walked out of her room with Severus trailing after her.

She led him through a house he's been in maybe four times in all the years he's known Lily. Her parents were always protective of her from boys and the first three times were strictly emergencies. This time was because her parents were at a school function for her older sister, Petunia, and were gone for a couple days. Lily said she would be okay by her own, but owled Severus as soon as they had left.

Stopping at a closet, she grabbed two towels, handing one to Severus, then went to the sliding back door and stepped out onto concrete. Lily almost ran to the pool.

"Merlin, I love swimming! This is going to be so much fun!" she rambled as she dipped a toe into the pool. "Good temperature."

Severus had stopped at a glass top table and put his towel on a chair next to it. Watching Lily, he smiled and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to clutch that towel the whole time, Lily?" Lily looked at him and stuck out her tongue before walking back to the table.

"Are you going to wear your shirt and shoes the whole time, Severus?" Lily crossed her arms and tapped her foot, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I think I actually might. Kind of chilly, don't you think?" He laughed as Lily reached out and slapped his arm.

"You are such a smartass! Just take them off so we can jump in the pool together."

"Look at that. A Gryffindor is begging a Slytherin to take to take his clothes off!" Severus ducked under his arms as Lily slapped him repeatedly.

"Smartass and a pervert!" she yelled as she crossed her arms again and stomped her foot.

"You walked right into that one, Lils." Severus laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lily turned away from him and started walking towards the pool. Severus hurried and took his shirt, shoes and socks off, almost falling over in the process.

"Lily, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." he said as he reached her at the side of the pool. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Next thing he knew, he was falling and hardly had time to take a breath before he hit the water. He quickly righted himself and stood, looking at Lily. She was doubled over laughing and clutching her sides.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Severus repeated Lily and splashed her. Lily straightened and took a deep breath, wiping under her eyes.

"You should have seen your face. You were so scared!" Lily started laughing again.

"So, what? I'm sure if someone pushed you into a swimming pool without warning you would be a little scared, too." Severus bent his knees until only his neck and head were above the water. The breeze was making him cold and he was a bit self conscious of his torso being naked.

"Just jump in already." Lily smiled at him and prepared herself for a dive. She sliced through the water and went past Severus to the middle of the pool. He made his way over to her as she popped her head out of the water.

"You're such a show off." Severus muttered as Lily pushed her wet hair off her face.

"Just pay back for potions class." Lily matched Severus' position. Severus watched as her long hair fanned out around her and floated in the water.

"At least you're in the Slug Club and not blowing up cauldrons like Longbottom." Severus laughed, causing Lily to push water at him. Her fingertips brushed against his chest and he suppressed a shiver.

"Yeah, but Slughorn still plays favorites. 'Very good, Severus! Twenty points to Slytherin! You should be a Potions Master!'" Lily deepened her voice in a poor effort to imitate Professor Slughorn.

"It's not my fault I'm so perfect." Severus smirked. Lily's mouth dropped and she started a splash fight.

Splashing water and laughs filled the pool for two hours. The two only started getting tired when the sky turned orange and pink with the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was standing straight, arms above the water with his palms resting lightly on top of the water. His eyes were closed and his face was tilted up to absorb the rays of sun.

Lily watched Severus. She had never noticed how fit he was. Granted, she hadn't seen him without his shirt, but she had never thought he looked this…good. His arms weren't overly muscled like an athlete, but he did have the long wiry muscles of the early teenage years. His shoulders were broad and he had a small patch of dark hair on his chest. His ribs were visible when he inhaled, but disappeared under his pale skin when he exhaled.

"You're staring." a deep voice Lily would recognize anywhere pulled her out of her reverie. Her eyes flicked up to Severus' eyes and then away.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to." she mumbled. She stared at a bird that was perched on the fence framing her backyard. The soft sound of moving water registered in her ears and she felt the warmth of Severus' body heat in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, voice full of worry.

"Yes, I'm okay." she smiled. And she really was. Everything was going according to plan.

She was going to lose her virginity to Severus Snape. When she went to school for her sixth year, she could finally say that she, Lily Evans, had lost her virtue. It was only a year later than most of her friends, but she was finally ready.

She wanted Severus to be the one because he was the only boy she could trust to not boast about it. The only thing was she didn't know how to go about it. Lily was completely innocent when it came to physical love.

A hand brushed against hers.

"Are you sure?" Severus said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back. This was her chance to get closer. Her heart started pounding.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself closer to him and laying her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and the hollow sound of air rushing in and out of his lungs. His heart beat faster as she held him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Lily's heart was racing. All she had to do was turn her head, pucker her lips and kiss his chest. She took a slow, deep breath.

Severus was confused as to what was wrong with Lily, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Here he was, standing in the middle of a Muggle pool, with his arms wrapped around Lily. He was so sure that if he said anything or moved, he would wake up.

Then he felt it. At first, he didn't know what it was. All he felt was Lily moving her head and he started to let go, but what he thought was lips touched his chest. He held his breath.

He definitely felt the next one. Her lips on his chest had a direct connection to his…

_No! No, don't think about it! It's probably just an accident, _his mind yelled at him. _Think about something else! She doesn't want you._

Her arms started to let go of his waist. He almost gave into his mind when he realized her hands were traveling up his chest. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and brought her head up to look at him. What she saw must have been pretty funny because she smiled. Severus was just so confused. Lily stood up on her tiptoes and pulled him towards her.

Severus couldn't believe it. Lily Evans! The girl he loves is actually kissing him! And not just kissing, but actual snogging!

His mind shut off. All he knew was the feeling of water lapping at his back and sides, the smooth fabric of Lily's swimming suit under his hands, Lily pressing herself against him, and finally, her soft lips against his. The kissing was tender and hesitant, and then Lily pulled him closer.

Severus gasped as he felt Lily's body rub against his growing member and she took advantage of his open mouth. Severus' tongue hesitantly met with Lily's and entwined. Lily's mouth was sweet and warm. Severus couldn't control his thoughts from going towards other places on Lily's body that would be sweet and warm…

Lily brought one of her legs up and wrapped it around his hips. Severus' hands traveled down to grab her arse and bring her up. She wrapped her other leg around him and pressed herself flat against him. She felt his erection against her and moaned. Lily moved her hips to rub against him, earning a groan from Severus.

A strong wind blew and caused Lily to squeak from the cold. She unwrapped her legs from Severus' hips and stepped away into the cooler water. Severus ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. He couldn't bring himself to meet Lily's gaze.

"I think it might be time to go inside." Lily whispered and smirked as Severus looked at her with wide eyes. Lily started making her way to steps and it was when she was completely out of the pool, she noticed Severus was still in the water.

"Uhm, you go on a bit. I'll meet you there." he said with a nervous smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Lily nodded and wrapped herself in a towel before going in going into the house.

Severus let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" he muttered to himself. Did he really just kiss Lily? He brought a hand up to his lips which were swollen from the kiss. As if the sensation in his pants wasn't enough.

How was he going to get _that _down? What was going to happen when he walked in that house? Was going to have sex with Lily? So many questions ran through Severus' head and he didn't know any answers. He walked to get out of the pool, frowning down at his apparent arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat on her bed with her towel wrapped tightly around her. Breathing heavily, she smiled as she remembered the kiss between her and Severus. Her chest swelled with excitement and she quickly stood up to pace around the room. Her mind raced with thoughts about the deed she was about to do.

She froze. _Oh, gods. I'm about to lose my virginity._ The realization of her plan hadn't hit her until then.

_Calm down_, a soothing voice in her mind sounded. _Everything is going to be okay._

_But what if he turns me down? What if he hates my body? What if everything goes completely wrong?_ Lily's mind was frantic. She went to sit o the bed, only to jump back up and pace.

A picture in her mind relaxed her a bit. Severus stared down at her with wide, dark brown eyes. In his eyes, she saw confusion and worry. But, hiding under those feelings, she saw fear. It scared her and she wanted to dispel the memory from her head, but something made her look deeper into the memory's eyes.

Hiding, deep under everything else, was love. She recognized it because she had that same look when she saw him. She loved Severus. She always had. She loved him emotionally and now she wanted to love him physically.

_That's all sex is, though, right? It's just a physical form of love. There's nothing to be scared of._ She took a deep breath and held it in until she was light headed, and then released it in a great gush.

She looked at herself in the long mirror hanging on her closet door. She stared into the green eyes, then glanced over the rest of her body. She opened the towel to reveal the purple bathing suit. She knew it was too small for her. She had purposefully chosen this one instead of the dark green one her mother had bought her at the beginning of the summer.

Deciding what she would do next, she dropped the towel and slipped out of the cold damp bathing suit. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and she quickly bent down to get the towel and wrapped it around her once more. Taking another deep breath, she went to the bathroom to hang her bathing suit to dry.

A soft knock on her bedroom door made her jump and her face heated up with excitement.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Severus' voice was muffled by the door. Opening it, she saw him standing there with his shirt neatly folded in his arm and holding his shoes in his other hand. The towel rested lightly on his hips and there was a small bulge that pushed the towel outwards. Lily blushed at the sight.

"Yes, Severus." Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. Pushing at his shoulders slightly, he sat down. She emptied his arms and put the objects on the chair at her desk. Severus watched her with wide eyes. She climbed onto the bed opposite him and stopped. Smirking at him, she raised her hand and curled a finger, beckoning him forward. He crawled towards her on his hands and knees, leaving the towel to slide off the bed.

Lily pushed his chest and made him lay down in the center of the bed. She straddled him, flinching slightly at the cold wetness now touching her lady bits. Leaning forward, she kissed Severus' chest and smiled when she heard his sharp inhale. Trailing kisses upward, she made her way to his neck. She sucked at the skin there and nibbled gently when Severus moaned.

He moved his hands up her thighs and mad his way under the towel. He gasped when he got to her hips and felt no fabric there. She leaned up and slowly revealed herself.

Severus couldn't help but to stare. He had fantasized about Lily before but his imagination was all wrong. Lily was even more beautiful than he could have hoped for. He traced every line of her body with his eyes, from the smooth skin of her neck to the swell of her breasts to the small patch of pubic hair where her legs met. His eyes met hers. She was studying his reaction.

He wanted to touch her. He moved his trembling hand up her side. Her eyes fluttered at the motion. Hesitantly, he reached up to touch her breast. She gasped and arched her back, pressing into his hand. He moved his fingers to rub circles into her pink nipples, causing them to grow. He moved his other hand to copy the motion with her other breast. Lily moaned softly and tipped her head back. Severus couldn't wait but to taste her.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Lily and sat up fast, causing a squeak from Lily. His mouth connected with Lily's neck and a louder moan escaped her mouth. Bringing one of his hands back around her front, he pressed his palm against her breast and rolled.

He brought his mouth up to Lily's and kissed her passionately. Lily met his kiss with her own fervor. Lily's fingers dug into his shoulders and she rocked her hips forward, rubbing against Severus' erection, causing both of them to groan. Severus trailed his fingers lightly down her stomach. Her breath came faster and he grabbed the back to her neck with his other hand to hold her to him. His fingers brushed against curls and he cupped her sex, making her whimper. Pushing his fingers through her folds, he swirled the thick liquid with his fingers. Rocking against him, Lily held him tight and buried her face in his neck. Severus gently pushed a finger into Lily, earning the loudest moan Lily had made yet.

Severus almost came at the noise. He slowly moved his finger front and back inside of her, causing her tighten. He fastened his pace and Lily groaned loudly. Her legs twitched and her hips rocked and she raked her fingernails down Severus' back, making his breath hitch. He sucked her shoulder and took the skin in between his teeth, never breaking his pace.

Lily's body tensed and she threw her head back. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her mouth was in a perfect O shape. She dug her nails hard enough into Severus' shoulders to break skin, but he didn't care. With a scream, her body released, tightening and relaxing.

After a moment, her eyes opened sleepily. Severus withdrew his hand from her core and she gasped slightly. He moved his hand to join the other on her back. Leaning forward, she kissed him gently. She moved her mouth to his ear.

"Your turn."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus gulped as he lied down on the bed again. He was turned on beyond belief. He still felt lily's wetness on his hand. Lily moved from her position on his lap to in between his legs and he stared at her with lidded eyes.

She placed kisses down the trail of hair that disappeared under his swim trunk. Slipping her fingers under the waistband, she gently tugged the swim shorts down his legs and threw them on the floor. She stared at Severus' full length resting against his stomach. She tentatively reached out a hand to stroke it. As soon as her hand made contact, Severus' hips buck and a groan escaped his lips. She grasped it tightly in her hand and pumped.

"Oh, gods." Severus grunted as Lily moved her hand faster. Lily bit her lip, deciding what she should do next.

She slowed her hand and bent down until her mouth was right above his prick. Her hot breath hit him and he pumped his hips into her hand. Lily's eyes flickered to his and back down. She hesitantly licked the head, earning a moan. She smiled and ran her tongue up the underside of his prick before pushing him inside her mouth.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut to avoid coming right then and there. He froze to make sure his hips didn't buck and hurt her. _Gods, it feels so good._

Lily's mouth disappeared and Severus looked at her. She was biting her lip and looked unsure. Panic ran through Severus' head.

_Oh, no. We should have done this. Merlin, I should have stopped it!_

"Um, Severus?" Lily said in a husky voice. She brought her hand up to play with a strand of her drying hair.

"Y-yeah?" he answered, terrified of what she was about to say.

"Can we…you know…" her voice trailed off. Her cheeks reddened and she couldn't look at Severus.

"Do you want to stop?" he whispered, unsure that if he spoke normally, his voice wouldn't shake. Lily's eyes widened.

"No! No, no, I don't. I want to…keep going…" She looked in Severus' eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

Severus' heart leaped into his throat.

"Are…are you sure?" His voice did crack, but he could care less. Lily nodded and moved to lie next to Severus. Severus took a deep breath and got up to position himself between her legs.

"I-if I hurt you, just…just tell me, okay?" His voice shook and with his nerves and hormones, he wasn't surprised.

"I trust you, Severus." Lily said reassuringly. He propped himself up on an elbow and used one hand to maneuver his prick to Lily's opening. He paused and looked at Lily. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her bottom lip was between her teeth. He leant up and kissed Lily and slowly moved his hips forward. Lily gasped and whimpered. Severus stilled and pulled back to look at her.

Her face was in a grimace of pain. Severus didn't dare move. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Tears almost spilling over, she bit her lip. Severus was paralyzed.

"Okay, just slowly. Gentle." Lily whispered, staring into Severus' eyes. He nodded and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Lily's lips parted as she inhaled and her eyes rolled back a little. He repeated the motion and a small moan came from her.

Severus grunted as he finally let himself feel her. Her muscles tightened around him each time he pumped in, making the sensation perfect. She was hot and slick and he wanted this moment to last forever.

"Faster." She whispered. Severus pumped his hips faster and buried his face in her neck, kissing her gently. Lily wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back. He groaned loudly and brought his head up to kiss Lily's cheeks, chin, nose, lips. Hot breath blew into his mouth as a tongue rushed out to meet his. Severus thrusted faster and Lily moaned louder.

The bed protested under them. Lily moved her hips to meet Severus', making his go deeper inside her. Lily tipped her head back exposing the flesh of her neck. Severus moved down and nibbled. Lily gasped and her body tightened.

"Severus!" she screamed as her body found release again. Severus found himself ready to climax and he quickly pulled out before biting Lily's neck and coming. He collapsed on top of her.

After a moment, they found their breath and Severus rolled off her to lie on his back. Lily curled into his side and put a hand on his chest.

"You bit my neck pretty hard." Lily mumbled. Her body was sore, some places sorer than others.

"You scratched me multiple times." Severus whispered. Lily laughed and scooted closer to him. Severus brought a hand up to lightly trace patterns on her arm. He kissed her on the top of her head.

Lily smiled and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Severus' body and a strange, new scent she now knew as sex. Soft snores rumbled in Severus' chest. She was comforted by the sound and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
